I'll do it again
by I'm Ralph
Summary: Tengo clara una cosa... Volvería a hacerlo todo, no importa el dolor que me cause... Pones slash.
1. Introducción

Introducción

_(I knew you were trouble – Taylor Swift)_

Lo único que veía era la tela sucia, maltratada, de mis jeans que alguna vez fueron de un azul impecable. Estaba acurrucado contra la pared fría y húmeda, con la cara enterrada entre mis rodillas, intentando protegerme al menos un poco del frío de Londres. A pesar de que era la ciudad en la que había nacido y crecido, se veía demasiado... demasiado horrible. La lluvia siempre la había mirado por la ventana, desde la seguridad y comodidad de mi hermosa casita. Ahora, en un callejón, rodeado de basura, sólo me calaba hasta los huesos.

Supongo que lo que me llevó hasta allí fué una cadena de terriblemente malas desiciones, de circunstancias y de casualidades también. De alguna forma todo eso fué en sólo un par de meses. Ya ni siquiera era yo durante las últimas dos semanas. Y ahora ya no está, pero vaya si me ha dejado recuerdos. ¿Puedo volver a casa? Ni aunque me dejaran entrar lo haría, me da demasiada vergüenza.

Lo peor es que sé que hubiera cometido las mismas equivocaciones aún si me hubieran dado una segunda oportunidad. Es que fué tan bueno mientras duró... Esos dos meses habían sido los mejores de mi vida y sin embargo, cada vez que los recuerdo, algo me duele en el interior. Porque ésta vez sé cómo termina todo.


	2. Part 1

**Bueno, la primera parte. Estoy subiendo aunque realmente no se si alguien lo lee... Por favor, si estás leyendo comenta, le hace bien a mi ego de escritora (? En fin, espero que le guste a quien sea que lo lea :)**

Me despertó mi mamá, con el grito de guerra que usaba todas las mañanas: "¡NIÑOS, QUE VAMOS TARDE!". Emití un sonido que expresaba mi desagrado por los gritos a las siete y media de la mañana y me arrastré hasta el armario. Ni siquiera tenía que pensar en qué ponerme, ya que en mi escuela, al ser privada, usamos uniforme. Unos pantalones grises, una camisa y una corbata negra, de lo más aburrido de no ser porque me puse mi abrigo favorito encima: una campera roja, impermeable, con cierre y miles de bolsillos. Luego bajé a desayunar y me encontré con que desayuno una mierda porque ya íbamos con diez minutos de retraso.

Cuando llegué a la escuela, el cielo se había comenzado a nublar, y me metí en el edificio rápidamente antes de que se largara a llover. "Tendría que haber traído un paraguas" pensé mientras caminaba por el pasillo casi desierto y le enviaba un texto a Tom, mi mejor amigo y que me explicaba Biología gratis, una de las pocas materias que en serio me costaba en el instituto. Me iba bastante bien en realidad, estaba en la lista de honor y tenía varios amigos, como Mary, de mi curso, y Joey, del otro curso. Llevaba una vida buena, tal vez un poco repetitiva, pero buena. Algo que ahora añoro pero al mismo tiempo no, porque significaría que todo eso no sucedió y la verdad es que no sé si prefiero que eso hubiera sido así.

En el aula, el profesor me retó, pero sólo un poco porque era el de Literatura y pensaba que yo era un genio en potencia o algo así. Me senté al lado de Mary y le pedí los apuntes, y luego el día fué normal. Normal de normal, demasiado normal, aburridamente normal. Había unos chicos en el patio fumando y me pregunté que pasaba por sus cabezas para arruinarse de esa forma. La vida se encargó de responderme esa pregunta con el tiempo.

Después del almuerzo Joey y yo nos quedamos tirados por ahí, charlando sobre lo aburridos que estabamos y las ganas que teníamos de viajar y conocer el mundo. Ese era mi gran sueño, irme y conocer cosas nuevas. ¿Qué sabía yo de todo el lado oculto que Londres tenía para mi?

oOo

Solté un gruñido de exasperación mientras intentaba abrochar el cierre de mi campera. Bueno, obviamente eso no iba a suceder. Me cruzé de brazos y pensé en el largo camino bajo la lluvia que me quedaba hasta casa. No, ni modo. ¿Autobús? Sí, claro. Media hora tiritando en la parada. ¿Y si...? Miré el callejón a mi derecha. Oscuro, sucio. Casi podía escuchar las ratas, no precisamente diciendome hola. No, no y no.

"Sí, coge una pulmonía" dijo la voz de mi madre en mi cabeza. Suspiré, resignado, y me interné en ese lugar que parecía alejado del mundo.

Acababa de salir de casa de Tom. La cuestión es que vivía en un vecindario bastante peligroso en los suburbios de Londres y cada vez que tenía que volver a mi casa caminando porque él no podía llevarme en coche (tiene 20 y conduce como una abuela) me aterraba y corría hasta estar en la seguridad de mi hermoso vecindario. Así que estar pasando por ese callejón no era lo que más me hubiera gustado estar haciendo.

Me acomodé la mochila al hombro y comencé a semi correr, esquivando latas y cestos de basura como pude. Nota mental: no salgas de casa de Tom si llueve, sólo quédate a dormir si es necesario.

Comencé a pesar si Biología me importaba lo suficientemente como para seguir yendo a morirme de miedo a casa de Tom, y a preguntarme si mamá se había gastado en prepararme chocolate caliente, porque ya no disponía de tanto tiempo libre desde que papá se había ido, huido como un cobarde de su familia. Mi padre... Casi sentía la furia en la sangre.

Entonces escuché un ruido detrás de mí y ahí sí que aumenté la velocidad. Miré para atrás, para ver si había alguien, y antes de darme cuenta había tropezado con una lata y caído, chocandome con algo. O mas bien _alguien_. Había un chico enfrente mío en ese momento. Me miró: sus ojos azules tenían las pupilas dilatadas, yo diría que tal vez demasiado. Un mechón de cabello rizado y rojizo se escapaba de el gorro negro que usaba, tenía pecas y una sonrisa que lo hacía parecer mucho más inocente de lo que era, junto con su collar, del que colgaba una cruz. Claro que yo no me dí cuenta de todo eso en el momento, no solo porque no estaba sonriendo, sino también porque me apresuré a salir de encima suyo en ese mismo instante e intentar huir. Me agarró de la muñeca, con una mano grande y fuerte.

A veces me pregunto que hubiera pasado si yo solo hubiera salido corriendo, si él no me hubiera tomado de la muñeca, si no hubiera tropezado, si no hubiera comenzado a correr, si no hubiera ido por el callejón, si el cierre no hubiera estado roto, si no hubiera estado lloviendo, si no hubiera ido a casa de Tom, si no me fuera mal en Biología. La respuesta es que no lo sé, pero la suma hubiera dado muy diferente. O tal vez no, tal vez era mi destino terminar así.

La cuestión es que sucedió todo eso, y por eso ahora lo tenía bien enfrente mío, con la lluvia cayendo sobre nosotros, yo temblando de frío y de miedo. Y entonces me sonrió, esa sonrisa que tantas veces me tranquilizó en momentos como ese, cuando sabía que me estaba perdiendo a mi mismo, como tantas veces me pasó en esos dos meses.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve mirando sus ojos, en los que siempre me perdí, intentado buscar una respuesta a sus actos más extraños. Abrió la boca y soltó las primeras palabras que le oí pronunciar.

- ¿Tienes fuego? -me preguntó, enseñando un cigarrillo.

De algún lado, a pesar de la situación, logré sacar fuerzas de algún lado y le respondí.

-No...

Esbozó un gesto de fastidio en su rostro, con esa belleza tan particular, y me soltó la muñeca. Yo solo lo miré, con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando algo, como que se presentara, disculpara, algo, pero no llegó nada de eso. Clavó sus pupilas demasiado grandes en las mías durante algunos segundos y luego habló una vez más.

-Ya puedes irte, ¿eh?

Lo peor de todo fué darme cuenta cuánto deseaba haber tenido fuego, sólo para estar con él un segundo más. Me limité a seguir caminando para adelante, no tenía sentido volver para atrás. No lo volví a mirar, aunque sentía sus ojos clavados en mi nuca.

Cuando llegué a casa, mamá no estaba, así que le preparé a mi hermana la cena y no pude dejar de pensar en él. Más lo analizaba, más detalles le agregaba, no sé si eran mi imagiación o cosas de las que realmente no me había dado cuenta por el susto del momento. No sé, por ejemplo, si usaba una cazadora de cuero, aunque sé que tiene una. No sé si usaba jeans negros o azules. Sé que irradiaba ese peligro, porque lo he vivido tantas veces que perdí la cuenta. Es ese peligro que no te importa correr con tal de entrar a su mundo. ¿Cómo puede ser malo alguien que se parece tanto a un ángel cuando te sonríe? Sólo quería verlo otra vez, quería buscarlo, a pesar de la forma en que me había tratado. Es vergonzoso que alguien pueda hacerte sentirte así. Te sientes débil, sin resistencia. Aunque en realidad nada de eso te importa, al menos cuando estás a su lado.

oOo

No fué casualidad que el miércoles, dos días después de nuestro primer encuentro, le pidiera a Tom una clase extra. Al menos ese día no llovía.

Cuando salí de la casa de Tom, miré el callejón. Bueno, si he tenido oportunidades de echarme para atrás, ésta fué una. Al menos hasta que entré en su mundo, allí no hay salida hasta que él mismo te saca, o realmente quieres salir... Nadie quiere salir de un mundo así una vez que entra...

Entré a aquel lugar que tantas veces sería nuestro punto de encuentro, pero cuando estaba a la mitad del recorrido me dí cuenta de la locura que estaba cometiendo y dí media vuelta para salir de allí y tomar el autobús. Y me encontré con un par de ojos azules mirandome desde unos centímetros más arriba. La ilusión no me duró demasiado, ese azul era demasiado azul y el brillo no me atraía como el de los otros ojos. El tío era alto, castaño, y usaba una chaqueta negra a la que le había hecho agujeros en las manos para pasar los pulgares, unos jeans azules y unos borcegos marrones.

-¿Qué está buscando? -me preguntó, con una voz a punto del susurro, grave, no intimidante pero definitivamente no tranquilizadora.

-No busco nada -me salió responder.

-No eres la clase de persona que viene por aquí y se queda parada como esperando algo porque sí. ¿Qué estas buscando? -. Ésta vez su tono fué más duro y decidí describirle al chico con todos los detalles posibles antes de que me dejara idiota de un golpe, porque parecía bastante en forma. Cuando terminé de hablar, sonrió con una mezcla de malicia y diversión-. Tú al que buscas es a Danny. Hay un problema con eso. Puedes buscarlo todo lo que quieras, pero al final es él el que te encuentra. Si te sirve de ayuda, le diré que lo buscas si lo veo.

Me hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se volteó, para irse. Ahí noté la navaja que tenía abrochada al cinturón y me dí cuenta de que realmente estaba tratando con gente peligrosa. Cuando por fin ese tío extraño se perdió en las sombras, solté un aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y decidí que ni siquiera iba a intentar encontrarlo, y que nunca iba a volver a pasar por ese callejón.

Qué ingenuo. Una vez que Danny sabe que le buscas, va a encontrarte. Una lástima que me enteré después. Al hablar con ese tío prácticamente firmé un pacto donde decía que iba a terminar mal. Y lo he cumplido al pie de la letra.

oOo

El jueves pasó totalmente normal otra vez, no sé si es bueno. Me hizo volver a plantearme si en serio no tenía ganas de ver a Danny. Aunque en realidad, si tenía ganas o no no importaba, porque apenas salí el instituto lo ví, parado contra la reja que separaba el edificio de la calle. Todos los padres estaban del otro lado y lo miraban con desconfianza.

Me despedí de Mary y comencé a pensar qué decir mientras el ritmo de mi corazón iba aumentando a cada paso que daba. Cuando lo tuve en frente, me miró de abajo a arriba y finalmente clavó sus orbes azules contra las mías, de un celeste pálido.

-Hola, rubio -me dijo. Yo no sabía que decir, me sentía confuso y débil, como un niño pequeño, y eso me enojó bastante, así que respondí lo que yo no sabía que era lo mejor que pude haberle respondido para que se interesase en mí.

-Tengo un nombre. Y no es "rubio".

Su sonrisa no hizo más que ampliarse ante mi evidente tono hostil.

-Y yo lo sé, pero rubio te queda mejor. ¿Nadie te dijo nunca que tu nombre parece de perro? -. Nos miramos desafiantemente por uns segundos, pude escuchar como todos los padres se callaban y nos miraban-. ¿Mejor vamos a un lugar privado? -dijo, y comenzó a caminar. La verdad yo prefería quedarme aquí, donde los padres podían mirarme y defenderme si se le ocurría sacar una navaja como la del tío raro del callejón.

-Chris me dijo que me estabas buscando -volvió a hablar cuando ya habíamos avanzado una cuadra-. Pero no me dijo para qué.

-Cambié de opinión, ya no te estaba buscando.

-Osea que me gasté en averiguar tu nombre, dónde ibas al instituto y demás sólo por una vaga imagen mental que tenía sobre tí, para que tu me digas "Ay, no, no te buscaba, cambié de opinión".

-Sí, básicamente -dije, ya en un tono mucho más molesto y con el ceño fruncido. Él, sonriente, volvió a mirarme de arriba a abajo y luego habló.

-Me agradas, rubio.

Me esperaba eso tanto como que un hipogrifo apareciera en ese momento y me raptara. ¿Yo le qué? Pero no iba a dejar que ese mero cumplido acabara con la pose que había estado manteniendo todo el rato.

-Lo sé, pecas.

-Joder que tienes carácter.

Y ahí cometí un estúpido error, lo miré directo a los ojos y me quedé prendido de ellos. Él sonrió, creo, al ver que me perdía en sus ojos, esos que siempre contribuyeron a mis malas decisiones, que venían junto con el sentimiento que te traían. Él sabía eso, ya no me cabe duda, sabía que en cuanto mirara sus ojos por primera vez estaría perdido.

-¿Por qué no salimos ésta noche? -propuso, mirandome con esa sonrisa ladeada irresistible, y obviamente accedí, con un tembloroso "Vale". Pudo haber hecho algún comentario del tipo "no eras tan rudo después de todo", algo que me hubiera irritado en sobremanera, pero sólo sonrió y seguimos caminando. Ahora, de afuera, lo veo más claro, y me pregunto a cuántos más habrá atraído a su mundo antes que a mí como para tener práctica y saber exactamente que decir y que no-. ¿A las diez te paso a buscar? Espérame en la esquina -me dijo, cuando llegamos a mi puerta.

-De acuerdo.

-Nos vemos.

Se fué, y yo entré sólo cuando no lo pude ver más.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya llegué!

-¡Cariño! ¿Estás bien? -. Mi madre apareció por la puerta de la cocina, secándose las manos con un trapo y con cara de preocupación

-Si... ¿Qué pasa?

-La madre de Mary me llamó para decirme que te habías ido con un extraño de pinta peligrosa...

-Tranquila, sólo me pidió una dirección e íbamos para el mismo lado...

-¿Te vió entrar a casa? ¿Le diste algún número telefónico?

-¡No!

-Vale, vale. Oye, hoy en el hospital me pidieron hacer dobles turnos, así que no voy a estar hasta mañana a la tarde. Jazzie está con tía Sharon, así que te dejé dos porciones de pizza en el refrigerador.

-Vale, ma. Nos vemos.

Y en cuanto se fué me puse a pensar qué ponerme.

oOo

A las diez y cuarto, una camioneta con la música a todo volumen dobló la esquina con bastantes probabilidades de volcar e incendiarse. Había gente, adolescentes un poco más grandes que yo, parados en el asiento trasero y sacando medio cuerpo por las ventanillas y el agujero del techo del vehículo. Pararon de sopetón, provocando gritos y risas, y la puerta de adelante se abrió, mostrandome a un Danny vestido de negro casi por completo. Me alegré por mi desición de ropa, unos jeans negros y una remera vieja que me quedaba un poco grande de Blink 182.

Danny me indicó que me sentara sobre él, ya que todos los asientos atrás estaban ocupados, y ese se convirtió en mi asiento sobre el que siempre me senté cuando salíamos de fiesta. En cuanto cerré la puerta, la camioneta arrancó con un rugido y pasó de 0 a 100 en menos de tres segundos. Danny puso las manos en mis caderas y me atrajo hacia él hasta que quedé con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo y mejilla con mejilla contra su cara, lo que me ponía en riesgo de descontrolarme y besarlo en cualquier momento. Miré atentamente a su rostro y el me miró de reojo y sonrió de lado.

Me esperaba un viaje peligroso.

oOo

-Espero que los vecinos no lo hayan escuchado -le dije a Danny en un susurro, mordiéndome el labio con preocupación-. No es que a mi madre le encanten este tipo de fiestas -. Señalé la que se estaban montando en el asiento trasero, donde dos se besaban y los demás saltaban y cantaban a gritos.

-Bueno, yo te diría que escuchar, nos escucharon. Ahora que te hayan reconocido es otra cosa.

-¿Cómo es que la policía no los para ni nada?

El pecoso me sonrió y se rió bajito.

-Digamos que tenemos un arreglito con los de la zona...

-¡EH! ¡DANNY! -gritó alguien desde el asiento trasero. Me dí vuelta y ví a un chico rubio de ojos castaños-. ¿Y ese?

Sentí las manos de Danny apretar ligeramente más mis caderas.

-Es nuevo, y lo traje yo. Así que quita esa mirada, James.

Y dicho ésto me apartó de la vista del chico, lo que hizo que yo quedara pegado a la ventanilla fría.

Llegamos rápidamente a la fiesta, no era raro, después de todo esa camioneta se había pasado de todos los límites de velocidad de Londres.

Está bien que yo no había ido a muchas fiestas, pero ésta era extraña, incluso para alguien que iba de club en club cada noche. Porque no era un club. Era un callejón, cubierto por un toldo negro, con luces de neón en las paredes, una mesa llena de botellas de alcohol, música marcha a todo volumen y cuerpos chocándose y bailando desenfrenados.

Danny abrió la puerta y casi me caigo, porque seguía apoyado contra la ventanilla, mirando la fiesta a través del vidrio. Ahí me tomó de la mano y me miró, sonriendo.

-¿Listo?

Yo miré nuestras manos unidas, la suya prácticamente envolviendo la mía, y sonreí.

-Sí.

**Taraaaaan**


	3. Part 2

**Holo, soy yo, Ralph :) **

**Por favor, quería pedir que si leen esto por favor lo comenten, asi puedo conocer las opiniones de los lectores. Sé que soy cargosa con eso, pero poooooorfas comenten! Gracias :D**

Parte 2

_ (Spend the night – Dive Bella Dive)_

Apenas estuvimos en el tumulto, Danny tenía ya dos vasos en la mano. Me tendió uno.

-Lo siento, no bebo alcohol -dije, al oler y notar que era cerveza.

-Pues imaginate que es Seven Up -. Me guiñó un ojo y tomó un trago de la suya. "Es gaseosa, es gaseosa" pensé, y dí un trago. Sabía bien, amarga, y dí otro, y otro. Cuando vacié el vaso miré a Danny, que sonreía y me tendía otro vaso-. Danny... -protesté.

-Rubio... -dijo, con el mismo tono, me tomó de la mandíbula y me hizo tragarme la cerveza. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo violento que fué ese gesto, pero en ese momento sólo fué una broma para mí-. ¿Lo ves? No fué tan terrible, ¿cierto? Además necesitas mínimo seis vasos para ponerte ebrio.

Dicho ésto se perdió entre la gente. Yo tomé otro vaso de la mesa. "Dijo seis" pensé, y me tomé el tercero. Comencé a ver un poco disfuminado, pero supuse que sería normal y tomé un cuarto, un quinto y un sexto. "¿Danny dijo seis? Debería parar... Nah, igual dijo ocho y yo me quedo aburrido...". Y así me bajé tres vasos más.

Cuando volví a ver a Danny, ya todo giraba y parecía divertido. Me miró con una sonrisa y me tomó de la mandíbula.

-Parece que te estás divirtiendo, rubio.

-Sí, es todo divertido... Sabes Danny, mi vida es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan aburridaaa...

-¿Quieres bailar?

-Sí...

Me tomó de la mano por segunda vez y nos internamos entre la gente. Se puso detrás de mí y pegó su pecho contra mi espalda, haciendo movimientos provocativos que hicieron que me sonrojara aún estando ebrio como estaba. Sentí el sudor comenzando a escurrirse por mi cara y mi cuerpo, el calor era casi insoportable pero no me detuve. Tuve que cerrar los ojos, porque todo comenzaba a girar demasiado rápido, y pude sentir como Danny se ponía en frente mío y juntaba nuestras frentes, tomandome de las mejillas y haciéndome abrir los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Mareado...

-Ya te pondrás bien -dijo, y comenzó a bailar otra vez.

-¡No! No quiero bailar...

-Venga rubio... Mira como me estás dejando... -miró para abajo y yo acompañé su mirada para encontrarme con un prominente bulto que me hizo ruborizar hasta el cuello. Me reí estúpidamente y pasé mis brazos por su cuello, bailando como si fuera una canción lenta para que todo girara un poco menos. Luego me lamí los labios y sin aviso le besé, dominando su boca. Al parecer, que yo dominara no le gustó demasiado, porque enseguida comenzó a besarme rudamente, con su lengua invadiendo mi boca bruscamente. Yo solté un gruñido de satisfaccion, pero luego de unos momentos comenzó a faltarme el aire e intenté soltarme, pero no pude. Comenzé a desesperarme, a angustiarme, y justo en ese momento me soltó, riéndo-. Ya, rubio, la próxima toma aire primero.

Lo miré, sin aliento, y solté una risa débil. Él farfulló algo sobre "diversión" y se perdió entre la gente. Mientras lo veía desaparecer, una mano me tocó el hombro, y cuando me volteé a ver me encontré con Chris, el tío raro del callejón. Me sonreía medio psicóticamente, o tal vez sólo era el efecto que me provocaba el alcohol.

-Así que Danny te encontró -dijo, y me pregunté cómo hacía que su voz pareciera un susurro incluso gritando como estaba para que yo lo escuchara por sobre la música.

-Sí, gracias a tí.

-Yo diría que por mi culpa.

-Es lo mismo.

-Créeme que no...

Y se marchó.

-Discúlpalo, siempre es así de raro -dijo una voz. Ahí estaba Danny, con dos vasos de plástico rojos como los que me había tomado uno tras otro un rato antes-. Una es para tí.

-Creo que no debería beber más, todo me da vueltas...

-Sí, si -dijo él distraídamente. Me acercó el vaso a los labios y presionó hasta que le dí un trago. Era cerveza, sin lugar a dudas, pero había un toque dulzón cuando tragaba que no era normal. La presión en mis labios aumentó un poco más y terminé por beberme el vaso entero.

Al instante me sentí con energías otra vez, el mareo disminuyó notablemente y me entraron unas náuseas impresionantes.

Ya casi ni recuerdo nada después de eso. Sé que en algún momento James se me acercó y me dijo que los chicos de la camioneta ya se estaban yendo, y luego él y Danny me cargaron hasta ella porque a mí no me daban las piernas para sostenerme. No sé cómo me las arreglé para ponerme el pijama y acostarme en mi propia cama en vez de en el pasillo o algo así, pero lo hice.

oOo

Al parecer, en ese período de tiempo que no recuerdo, le prometí a Danny encontrarnos luego del instituto. Se presentó en la puerta con una sonrisa, y en ese segundo cuando lo ví supe que algún padre le diría a mi mamá y ella me iba a retar y a preocupar. Sin embargo no me importó, sino que me sentí muy feliz y troté hacia él. ¿Recordaría nuestro beso?

-Hey, rubio. ¿Feliz de verme? -me dijo, sonriendo con arrogancia.

-No sabía que ibas a venir...

-¿No? Me lo prometiste ayer por la noche...

-Creo que estaba demasiado ebrio -dije, riéndome un poco. Él me acarició la mejilla y yo cerré los ojos.

-¿Vamos?

-Claro.

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección contraria a mi casa, charlando. Me contó que íbamos a salir a bailar, pero a un club. Para matar el rato paseamos por las tiendas del centro.

-Me gusta esa púa, ¿no es bonita? -le señalé una, a cuadros blanca y negra, en una vidriera llena de instrumentos musicales y accesorios para éstos.

-Sí, es linda.

Y ese tipo de conversaciones.

A las ocho de la noche, luego de que mi teléfono celular no hubiera dejado de sonar ni un momento y yo no contestara, Danny lo tomó, harto, y se lo guardo luego de apagarlo.

-¡Oye! -le dije, y lo miré, furioso. Y entonces me sonrió angelicalmente, derritiendome.

-Lo siento -me dijo-. ¿Vamos yendo al club?

Cuando iba a replicar algo, me tomó de la muñeca y me arrastró hasta la puerta. Allí nos encontramos con James, Chris y un par de chicos más que iban en la camioneta la vez anterior cuyos nombres desconocía.

-Qué atuendo -dijo Chris, recordándome que tenía el uniforme escolar puesto. Me ruborizé al ver como todos iban arreglados y yo parecía un zaparratoso estudiante secundario. Bueno, de hecho lo era. Danny sacó un marcador fluorescente amarillo y me escribió su nombre en el brazo. Lo miré interrogativamente y él sólo me guiñó el ojo. Todos se rieron menos yo, que la verdad me estaba perdiendo el chiste.

Cuando entramos me dí cuenta de por qué me había escrito su nombre en el brazo. La iluminación del club era con luz ultravioleta y la tinta resaltaba.

-Sólo por precaución -susurró en mi oído, y luego se perdió entre la gente. Yo me acerqué a las bebidas en seguida, porque si no estaba ebrio no había forma de que bailara, era muy tímido. Así que me bajé los primeros cinco vasos de cerveza y ahí estuve listo. Comenzé a bailar por ahí hasta que Danny se me acercó y me besó. Sentí un sabor dulzón en su boca y le pregunté qué era.

-Ay, rubio. Si supieras... -dijo riéndo. Nunca me respondió, pero ahora ya sé que es. Tuve tiempo de experimentarlo por mi mismo.

Luego apareció Chris con tres vasos, y debo de haber estado bastante ebrio, porque acepté uno (¡De Chris!) y me lo tomé de un trago. Al principio no sentí nada, pero un rato después las luces se volvieron demasiado brillantes y le pedí a Danny que me indicara dónde estaba el baño.

Cuando llegué, vomité en uno de los retretes. Después me lavé la cara, me enjuagué la boca y me miré al espejo. Tenía la camisa medio desabotonada, la corbata había desaparecido, los pantalones tenían una mancha de cerveza, y mi cara no estaba mejor. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, estaba sudado.

_ ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

La pregunta se presentó en mi mente por primera y última vez desde que conocí a Danny. Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto. Me lo pregunté una vez más, un tiempo después. Pero en ese momento, en ese momento en serio me puse a reflexionar. Pensé en lo preocupada que debía estar mi madre y me entró culpabilidad. Primero su esposo y ahora su hijo. Pensé en todo lo que había tomado. Pensé en Danny Jones.

Y luego entró James al baño.

-Hey, Doug -me dijo amigablemente-. ¿Todo bien?

Vacilé un segundo. No, no todo estaba bien. Mi madre estaba preocupadísima.

-Sí, todo perfecto -respondí, sin embargo, sonriendo-. No te haces una idea de la bronca que me espere cuando vuelva a casa. ¿Cómo es que pueden salir así siempre?

-La mayoría de nosotros vive sólo, por una u otra razón.

-Ah, claro...

-Tal vez tu vivas sólo pronto.

-Si, tal vez -le respondí, y me sonrió.

Yo no tenía ni idea de qué tan pronto sería.

oOo

Volví a casa a eso de las dos de la madrugada. Danny y James me dejaron en la puerta, deseándome suerte, y devolviéndome el teléfono. Entré con mis llaves.

-¡AHÍ ESTÁS! -se escuchó que gritaban. Mi madre apareció por el pasillo, en pijama y con rastros de llanto. En cuanto me abrazó, lloró nuevamente-. D-dios m-mío... T-tu... ¿Tú estás loco? Podrías... Podrían haberte pasado miles de cosas... ¿Por qué no contestaste el teléfono? ¡Por dios! Estaba preocupadísima!

-Estoy BIEN, mamá... -dije con pesar. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me pegó una cachetada.

-Eres un ESTÚPIDO. ¿Sábes lo mucho que me asusté? ¿Dónde mierda estuviste? ¡Estuviste tomando! ¡Sí, por dios! ¡Lo noto en el aliento! ¡Es el mismo con el que...! -dejó de sollozar y me miró con la mirada vacía-. Es el mismo con el que tu padre volvía. Te estás... pareciendo a él. Vete a tu cuarto. Estás castigado. Por dos meses.

-¡MAMÁ!

-Cállate. Tu hermana está durmiendo.

-¡No puedes castigarme, tengo 18!

-Y vives en MI casa. Vete a tu habitación ahora mismo. Antes de que agregue un mes más a tu castigo.

Me fuí a mi habitación llorando de rabia y de impotencia. Me alegré de que Danny no estuviera viendo o se hubiera reído de mí. Cuanto más repetía en mi mente la pelea, más me enojaba con mi madre. "La mayoría de nosotros vive sólo, por una u otra razón" recordé que me había dicho James. Deseé vivir sólo, y no ir a la escuela, y así encajaría más con los amigos de Danny y Chris no podría burlarse de mí. Suspiré, le envié un mensaje a Danny preguntándole si podíamos reunirnos a las diez de la noche del sábado. Sí, escaparme nuevamente. Me respondió veinte minutos más tarde, siempre tardaba mil años en responderme. Sólo un mensaje con un "Ok". Pero me hizo sonreír. Y luego me dormí.

oOo

El sábado a las diez de la noche, abrí la ventana y bajé de un salto. Qué conveniente tener mi habitación en el piso de abajo.

-Lo siento, mamá -murmuré para mi mismo, antes de alejarme con las manos en los bolsillos para protegerme del frío.

Llegué a la esquina, Danny me esperaba. Cuando me escuchó llegar, no levantó la mirada. Sólo sonrió y siguió jugueteando con su mechero. Era de esos cuadrados que no son desechables, buscados por los coleccionistas. Tenía la cara de Bruce Springsteen.

-Era mi padre -me dijo, aún sin mirarme.

-¿Qué?

-El encendedor.

-Ah...

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasó con la bronca del año?

Al recordarlo sentí como la furia volvía a encenderse dentro mío, como si él la hubiera prendido con el encendedor.

-Mi madre piensa que tengo tres años, al parecer, y me ha castigado. Por dos meses.

-¡Joder! ¿Y te has escapado igual?

-Sí... Ya no quiero vivir en esa casa... Cree que puede ordenarme qué hacer siempre, pero ya soy mayor de edad. La odio, a veces... ¡Me golpeó!

-Ok, se pasó, ¿No crees?

-Claro que sí...

-¿Sábes qué te animará?

-¿Qué?

-Tabaco.

Sacó un cigarrillo y me lo tendió.

-No fumo -dije, alejándome un poco.

-Claro, a tu mamá no le gustaría si lo hicieras... -pasó el cigarrillo por mis labios y sonrió-. ¿Verdad?

Por un momento, volví a estar en el callejón, dejé de recordar. ¿Qué coños estaba pensando como para no darme cuenta de como me estaba manipulando? Ni siquiera necesitó volver a insistir, encendió el cigarrillo y me lo fumé tranquilamente.

Me levanté del suelo y me sequé un par de lágrimas. Había parado de llover, pero corría un viento helado y mis ropas aún estaban húmedas. Decidí caminar un poco.

La gente por la calle me miraba con desconfianza, agarraban con fuerza sus bolsos y pasaban rápidamente. Una vieja incluso se cambió de acera. Llegué a un puesto de revistas y miré el diario, más específicamente la fecha. _2 de julio de 2006._

Ahí sí que no pude evitar reirme, ya al colapso de una crisis nerviosa. Son cuatro meses desde el 2 de abril hasta el 2 de junio. Cuatro meses fueron los que pasé con Danny, no dos.

-Oye, si no vas a comprar nada vete -me dijo el vendedor-. Me espantas a los clientes.

Murmuré una disculpa y volví a caminar. Me pregunté si quedaba alguien en el frío Londres que estuviera dispuesto a mostrar un poco de compasión conmigo. Me respondí que no, y que además me lo merecía. Danny podía ser muy convincente, pero la culpa era mía al fin y al cabo. Ni siquiera había intentando conseguir un empleo, como si me fuera a caer del cielo. La edad biológica no siempre representa lo que llevas en el cerebro. Aún soy un crío irresponsable. O lo era. Creo que ahora soy más responsable, pero con las ropas que llevo no creo que haya nadie dispuesto a contratarme, ni siquiera McDonald's. No tenía amigos, mi familia me odiaba y no me quedaba ni un centavo. Pero tenía mil vicios. Era mi última cajetilla de cigarrillos y sentía el fuego que la abstinencia de heroína provocaba en mí. No sabía cuánto más iba a poder soportarlo.

Casi ni me dí cuenta de por dónde caminaba hasta que me paré en una vidriera y la ví. Era la púa, la de cuadros blancos y negros que me había gustado aquel día. El día parecía querer recordármelo todo el tiempo. Al final terminé sentado en cualquier lado, sollozando y recordando otra vez...

Ya iba por el tercer cigarrillo cuando llegamos. Era un pequeño pub de aire viciado y luz amarillenta, sin mucha gente en su interior. El tipo detrás de la barra me miró sin expresión en la cara y luego saludó a Danny. Éste me había dicho que me presentaría a sus amigos.

Claro que yo conocía a dos, y sólo uno me había caído bien (Chris era demasiado extraño), así que estaba bastante nervioso mientras nos abríamos paso por unas cortinas y nos metiamos al fondo del

local. El humo iba aumentando más y más y el olor a porro era indiscutible. Finalmente, doblamos a la dercha y me encontré con un cuarto. Habia una mesa en el medio, con dos sillas a los costados, ocupadas por dos tíos, uno de los cuales era James, que me saludó amigablemente y siguió jugando a las cartas. Luego había un destartalado sillón en el que Chris y otro chico desconocido se inyectaban algo. No me saludó, no sé si poque no le agradaba o porque estaba demasiado drogado. Y luego había un escritorio con un par de balanzas y bastante droga que estaba siendo pesada y guardada en bolsitas por un chico más.

-Ellos son Alex, Jerry, Mattew, y ya conoces a Chris y a James. Chicos, éste es mi rubio.

Todos me miraron (excepo Alex y Chris, que se seguían inyectando), y me saludaron con algún que otro murmullo. Luego James se me acercó.

-Hey, ¿Qué tal?

-Bien...

-¿Tu madre te castigó?

-Prefiero no hablar de eso -musité, incómodo. Él se encogió de hombros y se volvió a sentar, y entonces Mattew, que era el que estaba pesando la droga, me llamó con un gesto.

-¿Quieres? -me preguntó, con una sonrisa, enseñándome un sorbete y una línea de polvillo blanco, que gracias a ver "La Ley y El Orden" yo sabía muy bien que era cocaína.

-Emmm...

-Venga, rubio -me dijo Danny, pegándose por detrás a mí-. ¡Que está buenísimo!

-Vale... -dije sin estar muy convencido.

-Tú sólo aspira... -me dijo Mattew, y yo tomé el sorbete e hice lo que me decía. No sentí nada al principio, y luego lo sentí todo.

-Es... genial -dije, asombrado, a nadie en particular.

-Y eso que es una liviana -escuché que me susurraba Danny al oído.

-¿Y hay más pesada?

-Y es mejor...

-¿Como cual?

-Heroína, como la que se están inyectando Chris y Alex.

-Yo quiero...

-Vale, ven -comezó a caminar hacia el sillón pero lo paré.

-Chris me dá miedo -le susurré, como un secreto. Se rió.

-Está drogado, no va a reconocerte.

Nos acercamos y me sentó. Luego sentí como me apretaba el brazo una de las ligas que había visto antes, y un pinchazo.

oOo

James se ofreció a llevarme a casa en su camioneta,ya que Danny estaba demasiado drogado como para siquiera saber dónde vivía él mismo.

-Y... James... ¿Venden droga, ustedes?

-Sí... Pero shh, ¿eh?

-No iba a decir nada... No quiero que atrapen a Dan...

-Claro que no -musitó.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada... Mira, ya llegamos.

Me bajé del auto luego de despedirme y me metí en la casa fumando un cigarrillo. Pensé en dormirme en el sillón y entonces Jazzie apareció por la puerta.

-¡Hola!

-Hola Jazz!

-¿Estás fumando?

-No se... ¿Estoy?

-¡Jazzie! ¡Aléjate de él! -la voz de mi madre se escuchó enfadada, angustiosa y con miedo. Mi hermana se alejó de mí sobresaltada-. ¡Sal de aquí!

-Mamá...

-¡Ya no eres mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo no me haría esto a mi, a su hermanita!

-Mamá, por favor... -me angustié, los efectos de la droga se habían pasado de repente y ahora mis ojos se empañaban con lágrimas.

-Sal. ¡SAL DE AQUÍ Y DEJA DE HERIR A TU FAMILIA!

-P-p-or f-favor... -sollozé. Jazzie lloraba, sin saber de qué lado ponerse. Mi madre la abrazó y la mandó a su habitación.

-Vete. ¿No ves que la estás lastimando? No eres un buen ejemplo para ella. Quiero que te vayas ya mismo.

Intenté abrazarla, buscar un consuelo, pero se apartó y una lágrima solitaria cayó por su mejilla.

-Sólo vete- susurró.

-Dile a Jazzie que la amo -suspiré, rindiéndome. Luego me dí vuelta y abrí la puerta. Sólo miré para atrás una vez, para verla llorar desconsoladamente. Me dí cuenta de cuan egoísta había sido, pero era tarde.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y encendí un cigarrillo.

oOo

Caminé llorando no sé cuanto. Ahora sí que estaba sólo. Sin casa. Sin familia. Sin nada.

Terminé sentado en el césped de una plaza, que yo conocía pero estaba bastante lejos de mi barrio y mi zona conocida. Ahí decidí llamar a Danny, ilusionado de escuchar su voz.

-¿Hola? -dijo su voz. Me hizo sonreir, incluso lloroso como estaba.

-D-d-anny s-soy y-yo...

-¡Rubio! ¿Qué pasó?

-M-mi m-mad-dre m-me ha ech-chad-do de c-casa...

-¿Qué? Deja de balbucear...

-M-mi madre... me ha echado de casa... -comenzé a llorar otra vez.

-¿Dónde estás?

-¿C-con-noces es-sa pl-laza ent-tre B-bristol y S-sidney?

-Ya voy.

Y colgó. En el tiempo en el que llegó, conseguí calmarme y esperarlo en un banco, sentado y pensando en qué iba a hacer.

Cuando se sentó a mi lado, me abrazó, me besó y nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Después me contó que en el hotel en frente de su casa había una habitación disponible, que él era amigo del dueño y que me podían dejar gratis. Y acepté, por supuesto. No quería quedar en la calle... Que ironía, ¿no es cierto?


	4. Part 3

**Gracias a Ariana y a Paola que me comentan, y a algunos lectores fantasma que se que estan allí por los views (espero que se anmien a comentar alguna vez, no muerdo!)**

**Aquí está la tercera y última parte... Enjoy.**

Parte III

_(Good Times Gonna Come – Aqualung)_

Tenía que admitirlo, el hotel no estaba nada mal. Es decir, al menos el baño tenía una ducha como la gente y había una cama y un refrigerador. Lo suficiente como para subexistir. Incluso tenía una pequeña tv.

-Gracias, Danny -le dije, a la vez que me tiraba a la cama, cansado.

-No es nada, rubio... Pero si me lo puedes agradecer...

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Una pista... Es algo que sólo tú puedes darme... En una cama, preferentemente...

Enseguida entendí a lo que se refería. Y la verdad me gustaba, nunca lo había hecho antes, pero tenía ganas. En un segundo me olvidé de todos mis problemas y lo atraje hacia mí, besándolo con desesperación. Él se rió contra mis labios y me devolvió el beso con muchisima más experiencia.

No voy a detallarlo, ni siquiera necesito motivos por los cuales no hacerlo. Es privado. Me sonrojo cuando lo recuerdo.

Al otro día, me desperté y miré a mi lado. Ahí estaba Danny, durmiendo. El piercing de su nariz brillaba tenuemente ya que el reflejo de la luz del sol le daba directo. Sonreí, recordando la noche. Unos minutos después, se despertó él. Abrió lo ojos y me miró. Luego de unos segundos reaccionó y me sonrió.

-¿Te gustó? -me preguntó. Me mordí el labio.

-Demasiado...

Me besó un par de veces y se levantó.

-Bueno, rubio, me tengo que ir a trabajar. Te vengo a buscar a la noche y salimos, ¿vale?

-Vale...

Me dió un beso en la frente y se marchó luego de vestirse.

oOo

Las siguientes semanas me las pasé en ese hotel, yendo con Danny a repartir droga, tanto entre gente pobre como entre personas cuyos nombres te sorprenderían. No me sentía inseguro, a pesar de que todos allí excepto yo portaban al menos un revolver; estaba con Danny, y fué increíble descubrir cómo con solo decir eso nadie me lastimaba, burlaba o agredía.

También comencé a consumir más drogas y cada vez más frecuentemente me iba de fiesta y me descontrolaba con la bebida. Terminaba siempre en el hotel, en la cama, con Danny. Sin recordar casi nada. Con el tiempo dejó de quedarse en la cama después de que terminábamos, y comencé a preocuparme de que ya no me quisiera. Así que le pregunté a Chris qué pensaba. ¡A Chris! Éste estaba tan drogado que se le fue la lengua.

-Tal vez ya esté buscando otro... Ya sabes... De cacería otra vez. Le aburren las cosas viejas.

Luego comenzó a reírse y supuse que ya no estaba en sí mismo.

Eso terminó por preocuparme más todavía. Si perdía a Danny, lo perdía todo: la casa, las drogas, los amigos, la seguridad, y sobre todo lo perdía a él, el gran amor de mi vida. Asi que comencé a probar nuevas cosas en... ehh, la cama, y pareció funcionar. Volvió a quedarse en la cama.

Así que lo que Chris me decía era bastante acertado. Yey.

oOo

El verdadero problema (como si este no hubiera sido suficiente) comezó en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Chris. Se festejó en un club, restringido sólo para invitados. Había alcohol, drogas, putas, la música bien alta... Lo que se dice la buena vida. En cuanto entramos, James se me acercó y nos pusimos a bailar. Nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos en ese tiempo, ya que él parecía ser el más razonable de ese lugar, y le gustaba Blink 182.

Vi en la cara de Danny que esto no le hacía muy feliz y me acerqué a él un segundo.

-Venga, Jones, no pongas esa cara... Si sabes que James no es mi tipo... -susurré en su oído. Él sonrió-. Ve a divertirte...

Sin vacilar se perdió entre la gente y yo volví a bailar con su amigo. Pero a medida que las canciones pasaban, nos íbamos arrimando más, bailando de una forma tal vez demasiado íntima. Chris se me acercó y comenzamos a bailar los tres de la misma forma, para adelante, para atrás... Mi pecho pegado contra el de Chris y el de James contra mi espalda. La verdad, me lo estaba pasando muy bien. Comenzé a jadear, exitado, y Chris puso las manos en mis caderas y me besó el cuello. Suspiré. Y entonces lo ví.

Danny me estaba mirando seriamente. Muy seriamente, y de una forma que me hizo más que estremecer. Me miró sólo un segundo más y luego desapareció por una de las cortinas que conducían a la parte más oscura del club. Seguí bailando apenas un par de canciones más, pero luego la preocupación me venció y seguí sus pasos por aquel lugar.

Era un lugar sólo iluminado por luces de neón, con varios sillones. Al principio no distinguí a Danny, había varios hombres ahí. Y cuando lo ví, deseé no haberlo hecho.

Se estaba besuqueando con alguien, con una chica, creo. No lo sé. Los gemidos comenzaron a escucharse y yo me tapé los oídos y salí corriendo. Me choqué con varias personas, pero no me importó. Seguí corriendo hasta los baños, me encerré en un cubiculo y me puse a llorar.

Era cierto, me estaba reemplazando. Me iba a dejar. Todo se iba a terminar para mí.

O tal vez era venganza por bailar de esa forma con sus amigos. Una venganza exagerada. Comencé a enojarme, yo no lo había engañado, y él... Me lo imaginé haciendolo con aquella chica y no pude evitar sollozar. Muy alto, tal vez demasiado.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? -escuché una voz. Era Alex. La puerta del cubículo se abrió y él entró-. Ey, ¿estás bien?

Lo miré. Tenía ojos verdes, muy grandes, y pelo rubio todo revuelto. Era guapo, nunca me había fijado porque sólo tenía ojos para Danny. Y era de las primeras veces que estaba lo suficientemente lúcido como para hablar con él realmente y que no me contestara solo "colooooores" o algo así.

-Danny se está follando a una tía mientras estamos hablando.

Hizo una mueca.

-Cierto que estás con él. Lo siento, me confundo. Cambian tan rápido que... -se quedó callado-. Igual tú has durado bastante... Consideralo un logro. Yo lo haría.

-Dejé todo por él, ¿sabías? Mi familia me hechó de casa por las drogas que él me dió a probar.

-Lo siento...

-¿Qué hay de tí, Alex? ¿Puedes contarme algo de ti? Todos se rehuyen a hablar sobre sus pasados.

-Bueno, crecí en un orfanato. A los 16 años, me escapé de una excursión y James me encontró. Fue él quien me convido coca por primera vez. Después conocí a Chris y finalmente Danny me aceptó en el grupo... Y aquí estoy. ¿Te puedo contar algo? Sólo para sacarmelo de encima.

-Claro...

-James y yo nos hemos estado acostando por un año... Pero él no quiere decirlo, se averguenza de estar acostándose con Alex, el que siempre está volado.

-Yo no me averguenzaría si me acostara contigo...

-¿No?

-No. ¿Quieres pruebas?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, lo besé. Él me respondió el beso con pasión.

Y sí, lo hicimos en aquel baño. Luego hicimos como que nada pasaba. Pero yo me sentí mucho mejor. Así pasamos un par de semanas. En las fiestas, yo me enrollaba con Alex y ninguno decía nada. Funcionó bien, pero luego Danny comenzó a sospechar. Me vigilaba todo el tiempo durante las fiestas, no me dejaba ir solo ni siquiera al baño. Así que tuvimos que cambiar de estrategia y Alex comenzó a venir al hotel. Y así pasaron tres o cuatro semanas más. Y entonces sucedió.

oOo

Terminamos de hacerlo y nos acostamos en la cama, las respiraciones aún agitadas, nuestros cuerpos sudados. Comenzamos a charlar sobre la vida, sobre nuestros sentimientos, como siempre hacíamos. Me contó que James le había propuesto hacerlo oficial, y me alegré muchisimo por él. Era lo que siempre había querido.

Esa misma mañana, yo me había llevado una extraña sorpresa.

Flashback

Me desperté. Danny dormía a mi lado, como siempre. Nos habíamos ido de fiesta otra vez, y aunque yo no recordaba casi nada, pordía recordar gritos de dolor. Incluso en ese momento, me dolía el pecho. Me levanté y así desnudo como estaba entré al baño. Me miré al espejo y no lo pude creer. Ahí estaba, en mi pecho. Tatuado.

_Propiedad de Danny Jones_

-¿Qué carajos...?

Un ruido me llamó la atención, y cuando volví a mi dormitorio ví a Danny vistiéndose.

-Buenos días, rubio... -me dijo, a punto de besarme.

-Espera, espera. ¿Puedes explicarme ésto? -me señalé el pecho.

-Tú aceptaste -dijo, rápidamente.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que tal vez estaba demasiado drogado?

Se rió.

-¿Qué tiene? ¡Es cierto! Eres mío. ¿Verdad? No eres de nadie más, ¿Cierto, rubio? -me tomó posesivamente de la cintura, y cuando lo miré a los ojos, realmente parecía que sabía lo mio y de Alex. Sin embargo, sólo sonreí.

-Me gusta mi tatuaje... -evadí el tema. Él sonrió y yo encendí un par de cigarrillos.

-Rubio, vístete antes de que te deje descapacitado -ordenó cuando me agaché, obviamente para provocarlo. Me sonreí a mi mismo y él comenzó a irse.

-¡Eh! ¡Espera! ¡Te olvidas tu encendedor! -le avisé, alzando el de Bruce Springsteen que tenia en la mano.

-Quédatelo -respondió, y me miró guiñando un ojo.

End Flashback

Dejé de recordar. Estaba en el callejón otra vez. Últimamente me estaba escapando demasiado a mis recuerdos. Tal vez porque era lo único que me quedaba. Necesitaba un cigarrillo. Saqué uno de los pocos que me quedaban y lo encendí, con ese maldito encendedor de Bruce. Lo hubiera tirado, pero era el único que tenía. Y además, aunque me averguenza, me gustaba tener algo de él.

Pero volvamos a esa noche con Alex.

Estabamos hablando, reflexionando, acariciándonos.

Y entonces la puerta se abrió y entró Danny gritando.

-¡LO SABÍA, HIJO DE PUTA! ¡SABÍA QUE TE LO ESTABAS FOLLANDO!

-¡D-danny! -balbuceé yo, sorprendido y asustado. Había oído en las calles de lo que Danny Jones era capaz cuando estaba enojado.

-Cállate, rubio -me ordenó, y eso hice-. Ésto es con él.

-Danny, lo siento... -le dijo Alex, levantándose de la cama.

-¡PEDAZO DE PUTA! -gritó, y comenzaron a luchar. Al principio, Alex iba ganando, pero después Danny logró propinarle un empujón que lo tiró al piso y la pelea se puso fiera. Duró mucho tiempo durante el cual yo les pedí que pararan. ¿Quieren oír lo peor? Me sentía bien, porque había dos hombres luchando por mí en ese momento. ME SENTÍA BIEN. Cuando me dí cuenta me horrorizé.

Ahi fué cuando Danny sacó la navaja. Fué muy rápido, un corte horizontal en el cuello y dos puñaladas en el corazón. Y adiós Alex. Me quedé shockeado, mirando el corte de la garganta, que era de donde más sangre salía. Noté que todo el piso se sacudía, pero en realidad era que yo estaba tembloroso. Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, no sólo porque le había cogido cariño a Alex, sino porque el hombre a quien yo realmente amaba era capaz de asesinarlo. La expresión del muerto era de sorpresa. Supuse que no pensó que el llegaría hasta ese extremo. Oh, pero si lo hizo.

A él ni le temblaba el pulso. Ni siquiera esbozó una mueca. Lo miró durante un rato y puedo jurar que una de sus comisuras se curvó hacia arriba apenas un milisegundo. Lo dejó ahí tirado, y me miró. Yo retrocedí, con la vista fija en la navaja que aún chorreaba sangre.

-No vas a decir nada, ¿Verdad, rubio? Me amas, yo te amo. No hay por qué arruinar esto que tenemos. Te perdono por haberme engañado.

-Danny... -mi mirada iba de la navaja a su cara rápidamente.

-Por favor, rubio, por favor... Prométemelo, júramelo.

Lo miré. _Parecía_ arrepentido... Había tirado el arma lejos y me miraba suplicante. Por primera vez pude leer sus ojos, y tenía miedo.

-T-te lo juro... -mascullé, casi inconcientemente. Ahí estaba el efecto que producía en mí hablando en mi lugar otra vez más.

-Gracias, amor -susurró, y me dió un beso.

oOo

El cadáver de Alex fué a parar al container que estaba en el callejón detrás del hotel, envuelto en mis sábanas. Todo el tiempo, Danny mantuvo una expresión neutra.

Antes de irse, me dió un largo, largo beso y luego me susurró al oído.

-Gracias, en serio... Te amo...

Y se marchó.

Al fin sólo, en el cuarto del hotel, me tiré en la cama y comencé a pensar. Danny me amaba, me lo había dicho. Ahora sí que no se iba a buscar a nadie más que no fuera yo. Sonreí ante la idea, pero de todos modos no me sentía bien.

Pensé en James. Esa había sido mi última noche con Alex, ese chico estaba demasiado enamorado de él. Me pregunté cuánto lloraría cuando descubriera su muerte. Seguramente sus amigos le preguntaran "¿Qué pasa, James?". Tal vez incluso Danny estará ahí, si le da la cara. Y él responderá "Estábamos saliendo, íbamos a hacerlo público", y todos sus amigos pensarán "Pobre James". Y yo también. Y nadie sabría quién fué.

Pensé en Danny. ¿Estaría en sus casa, aún pensando en lo que había hecho, o durmiendo? O tal vez de fiesta, para disimular. _¿Has visto a Alex? No, no lo veo desde ayer._ Recordé su expresión de miedo, y luego la de indiferencia.

_Danny me ama..._

Pensé en Jazzie y en mamá. ¿Pensarían en mi tanto como yo en ellas? Seguro que a Jazzie le va bien en biología. Siempre fué inteligente. Y a mamá, seguro el hospital ya le dió su aumento.

Pensé en Tom, mi amigo y ocasionalmente profesor de biología. Tan ajeno a ésto, durmiendo probablemente, o con su novia Giovanna. Tan ajeno a las drogas, al alcohol, al asesinato de Alex...

_Cómo me gustaría ser Tom..._

Pensé en mi padre, en cómo se marchó cuando se enteró de que yo era gay. Si yo no fuera gay, Danny no me hubiera llamado la atención. Alex no estaría muerto.

_La culpa es toda mía..._

Los pensamientos comenzaron a ahogarme, decidí darme una ducha. Además la necesitaba, estaba manchado de sangre. Me metí en la bañera y miré el techo, relajado. Había estado tenso demasiado tiempo. Entonces miré el agua, teñida de rojo. Salí espantado, no sabía que tenía tanta sangre de Alex en las manos. Me ví en el espejo. Desnudo, consumido por las drogas. Mis ojos llorosos, la mueca de mi rostro de pura culpabilidad.

Y entonces pensé en mí. En unos meses atrás, cuando mi vida era monótona y la mayor de mis preocupaciones la escuela. Y tenía a Mamá, a Jazzie, a Mary, a Joey del curso contrario, a Tom, tenía mi campera roja de cierre roto, mi casa, mis lagartos... Y pensé en mi ahora. Drogadicto, alcohólico y mucho menos inocente.

_Cómplice de asesinato... _

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Y dejé de pensar y sólo actué. Me vestí, tomé mi teléfono y llamé a la policía.

_-Policía, ¿qué desea?_

_-Mi novio mató a un chico en mi casa._

_-Vamos rápido para allí. Deme la dirección, por favor._

Llegaron cinco minutos después, con las sirenas y luces apagadas por suerte. Así Danny no iba a huir.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

Recité la historia completa. Me revisaron a mí, revisaron al cadáver. Todo concordaba. Claro que sí, era la pura verdad. Aún así me sentía culpable. Me dí cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía el apellido de Alex. Tal vez James sí.

Luego cruzaron en frente. Yo lo miré todo desde la puerta del hotel. Tardaron un buen rato, en el que me arrepentí y volví a convencer al menos diez veces. Entonces salieron.

Danny llevaba esposas y era escoltado por dos oficiales. Me vió, ahí parado, y me miró de una forma que me hizo estremecer. "Ven aquí" formaron sus labios. Obedecí sin pensar. Quería disculparme, porque aún lo amaba. Cuando lo tuve bien enfrente, me paré y nos miramos fijamente.

-Eres un hijo de puta, rubio -me dijo, y sonrió.

-Lo siento, Danny -le respondí.

-Te recordaré en la cárcel -respondió, y lo metieron en la patrulla. Yo me quedé pensando en sus palabras. Claramente, una amenaza.

Me estremecí.

-Tranquilo, chico -me dijo un policía, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro-. Hiciste lo correcto.

oOo

Bien que hice lo correcto y no me sirvió de nada. Sigo aquí, cagándome de frío, luchando con la abstinencia de drogas y tabaco, con hambre. Llorando.

-Hijos de puta -murmuré-. No hubiera dicho nada, que se pudra Alex en el container y a la mierda. Yo estaría calentito en el hotel, con Danny al lado...

Dos días después, tuve que testificar en contra de Danny. Le dieron 20 años_. Dentro de 20 años voy a tener problemas..._

Más tarde, se venció mi plazo en el hotel y quedé en la calle. Ni hablar de ir a ver a James, a Chris ni a nadie. Salí pitando de la zona por la que se manejaban lo más rápido posible.

Pasaron dos semanas, y aquí estoy. La posición en la que estoy ya la conocen, no tengo que repetirla. Me ruge el estómago y se le ha acabado la carga al puto encendedor de Springsteen.

De pronto alguien se acercó a mi. Lo miré. Era un muchacho alto, de unos ojos azules muy brillantes, un pelo castaño muy suave y una sonrisa cautivadora. Había aprendido a reconocerlos rápidamente, era un Danny cualquiera. Mi debilidad.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -me preguntó.

-¿Vas por ahí ofreciendo ayuda a gente sin casa? -No, pero tu eres muy guapo. ¿Necesitas ayuda o no?

Me detuve un momento para pensar. Más bajo no podía caer, ¿cierto? Prefería al menos poder comer algo.

-Sí, me vendría bien un poco de ayuda -le respondí, y tomé la mano que me tendía.

-Soy Harry.

-Dougie.

-Me agradas, Dougie.

-Lo sé, Harry.

Se rió por lo bajo y comenzamos a caminar por al callejón. La historia se estaba repitiendo, yo me dí cuenta de las similitudes. Pero no me importó.

_Lo peor es que sé que hubiera cometido las mismas equivocaciones aún si me hubieran dado una segunda oportunidad..._

**Fin**


End file.
